Bioskop ¶ JAEYONG
by taeyongeomma
Summary: Gimana ceritanya kalo Taeyong diajak kencan nonton bioskop sama Jaehyun? Romantis, komedy atau horror? Oneshoot Jaeyong story BxB, Gay


Bioskop

Main pair :

Jung jaehyun

Lee taeyong

*Happy Reading*

Ditengah deretan bangku merah yang sudah padat terisi para penikmat film, terdapat sepasang kekasih yang sedang menontoni suatu film bergenre horror. Mereka terlihat sangat mempesona, meskipun mereka menutupi separuh wajah tampannya menggunakan masker berwarna hitam dan topi yang berwarna senada. Adakah diantara kalian yang menyadari bahwa mereka adalah member idol grup korea? Tak sullit jika kalian fans berat salah satunya. Sepasang kekasih tersebut adalah idol grup bernaungan SM Ent. bernama NCT.

Di lengan kiri pria berambut coklat terdapat cup besar popcorn dan di kedua tangannya terdapat satu cup minuman, mereka terlihat sangat romantis bukan? Di saat-saat tertentu pria berambut merah kerap kali menundukkan kepalanya di bahu sang kekasih dengan manjanya.

Akan tetapi dibalas kikikan kecil oleh pria berambut coklat yang membuatnya sebal. Lalu dirangkulnya bahu sang kekasih yang masih dengan mode manjanya.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa iklan film lain, film utama-pun diputar. Awalnya pria berambut merah percaya saja bahwa yang ia tonton adalah film bergenre romantis dan mysteri. Akan tetapi saat mulai pertengahan, dimana kehoror-an film tersebut mulai bermunculan ia menjadi yakin kalau sang kekasih di sampingnya telah menipu dirinya. Ini sudah jelas-jelas film horror dan sang kekasih sangat mengetahui kalau ia takut akan film seperti ini.

"Sebenarnya apa maksud dia melakukan ini? Bukankah dia tahu kalau aku takut akan film seperti ini? Dia bahkan dengan asiknya tersenyum lebar sambil makan popcorn. Huft.. Dasar menyebalkan." batin si rambut merah dan membola matanya malas.

"Taeyong hyung?" tanya si rambut coklat melirik kearah kekasihnya.

"Ngg. Waeyo Jaehyunie" jawab si rambut merah dengan malas serta menahan takut.

"Bukankah ini film yang sangat bagus hyung?" tanya lelaki berambut coklat bernama Jaehyun sembari ber-smirk.

"Hmm." Jawab Taeyong dengan deheman.

"Sepertinya hyung terlihat tidak suka? Bukankah ini film yang hyung ingin tonton? Bahkan kemarin hyung beraegyo kepada manager untuk mendapat ijin menonton hari ini. Benar kan hyung?" tanya Jaehyun secara beruntun.

"Kapan aku memberitahu-mu Jae, kemarin bukannya kamu sibuk vlog bareng Jhonny." Jawab Taeyong dengan memperlihatkan muka sebalnya.

"Oh ya? Bukankah saat senggang siang hari kita asik membicarakan kencan minggu ini hyung meminta menonton film di bioskop?"

"Hah? Kapan Jae? Kemarin aku bercerita kalau Winwin dan Yuta baru saja menonton film di bioskop." Jawab Taeyong.

"Oh ya sudah, lagipula kita sudah terlanjur di bioskop kan, nikmati saja filmnya hyung." Jaehyun melanjutkan menonton sembari memakan popcornnya.

"Gimana bisa aku menikmati film seperti ini?" Taeyong mencicit lirih. Jaehyun mendengar itu pun mulai menjaili Taeyong.

"Hyung, aku lupa memberi tahumu, saat membeli tiket tadi. Banyak pasangan di antara kita yang membicarakan film ini. Mereka bilang kalau ini adalah salah satu film best seller minggu ini. Bahkan hantunya pun viral di SNS. Kau tidak takut kan hyung?" goda Jaehyun yang membuat Taeyong semakin ketakutan.

"Aa-aniyo. Aku tidak takut." Jawabnya sembari terus menundukkan kepalanya di bahu kekasihnya,tangannya tak pernah lepas mengait kuat lengan sang kekasih dan bahkan matanya pun ikut tertutup.

"Apa ini yang namanya tidak takut? Bagaimana bisa seorang berusia 24 tahun meringkuk dipelukanku seperti ini?" yang disinggung hanya terdiam.

"Coba hyung buka mata, nggak ada adegan hantunya kok sekarang." jailnya kepada sang kekasih.

Taeyongpun mencoba membuka matanya, dan mulai mengangakat wajahnya melihat ke sebuah layar lebar. Ya tidak ada hantu, hanya ada suara yang membuat bulu kuduk merinding.

Suhu dingin dan redupnya cahaya di ruangan besar tersebut menambah kegelisahannya. Ia tak berhenti menggoyangkan kakinya untuk mengurangi kekakutan yang ia rasakan, sang kekasih di sampingnya terus menatap kedepan menikmati keseruan film tersebut.

Hingga apa yang ditakutkan tiba, si hantu muncul dengan mengejutkan membuatnya menarik pinggang sang kekasih, meringkuk di dadanya dan menjerit dengan lantang dipelukan kekasihnya.

"AAAAAAAA." Suara jeritan Taeyong tak kalah lantang dengan para wanita yang menonton disana.

Jaehyun yang ditarik merasa kaget dan... LUCU. Jaehyun mencoba untuk tidak tertawa sekeras-kerasnya. Karena saat-saat seperti inilah yang Jaehyun suka, Taeyong akan bertingkah lucu saat ketakutan. Bahkan jeritanya tadi sangatlah tidak jantan, untung mulut Taeyong tertutupi masker, bagaimana jika tidak. Gedung bioskop ini akan runtuh setelah mendengarkannya.

"Bagaimana bisa seorang Lee Taeyong leader idol grup NCT teriak sebegitu lantangnya. Aku sangat malu. Jaehyun akan mentertawakanku dengan sangat lebar, atau bahkan ia akan menceritakannya ke member lain. Itu akan membuatku semakin malu. Aish jinja." Batin Taeyong masih di pelukan Jaehyun.

" Aku harus menyumpal mulut Jaehyun sebelum itu terjadi. Eottokaji?" Ucap batinnya.

Diabaikannya teriakan-teriakan dari penonton yang lain, karena ada banyaknya adegan menakutkan lainnya. Lalu Taeyong mengangkat wajahnya, raut muka ketakutan masih terlihat sangat jelas di wajahnya. Dengan nada manja Taeyong mencoba merayu Jaehyun.

"Jaehyun-ah, Yongie takut." Rayu Taeyong.

"Kekeke. Hyung berhenti melakukan itu, aku bisa terserang diabetes. karena kau sangat manis saat melakukannya. Unch kiyowo." Ujar Jaehyun dan mencubit kecil pipi Taeyong.

"Tapi Yongie memang ketakutan, bagaimana kalau Hyunie peluk Yongie? Eum?" Taeyong mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya.

"Baiklah, tapi ada syaratnya." Lalu Taeyong menatap Jaehyun.

"Bagaimana kalau Yongie mencium Hyunie? Bukankah itu bisa mengurangi rasa ketakutan Yongie?" rayu Jaehyun.

"Sialan kau Jung Mesum Jaehyun, mana mungkin aku melakukan ini di sini. Masih ada orang disamping kanan-kiri kita. Sial. Seharusnya aku tidak melakukan hal itu. Benar-benar memalukan." Ujar Taeyong dalam hati.

"Emm, masih banyak orang disini Hyunie. Nanti saja kalau sudah di mobil ya?" Taeyong masih dalam mode merayu.

"Disini saja eum? Mereka masih asik menonton, tidak ada yang melihat kita. Nanti kalau saat di mobil bisa tertangkap paparazzi." Rayu Jaehyun dengan 1001 rayuannya.

Taeyong menarik nafas panjang, lalu mengangkat kepalanya dari badan Jaehyun. Akan tetapi, suara teriakan kembali terdengar dan membuat taeyong kembali memeluk Jaehyun.

Senyum kemenangan terpancar dari mata Jaehyun, beruntungnya ia memilih film bergenre horror ini.

"Dasar mulut buaya Jung perayu Jaehyun dan semua jurus rayuannya." Umpat Taeyong didalam hatinya.

"Hmm, baiklah Jaehyun-ah." Taeyong mendekatkan wajahnya kepada kekasihnya lalu

CUP

Ia mencium tulang pipi Jaehyun yang tak tertutupi masker. Jaehyun terlihat sangat senang, dan Taeyong terlihat lega.

"Hyung, definisi mencium itu bukan di pipi. Itu namanya poppo, kalau mencium itu di bibir." Jawab Jaehyun dengan mnunjuk bibirnya yang tertutup masker.

Pias, wajah Taeyong langsung memucat. "Sudah dikasih hati, masih meminta jantung." Itu pepatah yang pantas diberiakn kepadanya. Taeyong harus memutar kepala lagi untuk mencari alasan lain.

"Kau tidak mau member lain tau kan hyung? Tentang suara melengking milikmu tadi. Mereka pasti akan sangat gembira mendengar berita ini, atau bahkan mengajak semua member untuk menonton film horror bersama terdengar sangat seru." Jawab Jaehyun dengan mulut manisnya, yang sangat berduri menurut Taeyong. Jaehyun menurunkan maskernya, terlihat bibir merah muda yang sering Taeyong nikmati itu sangat menggairahkan.

CUP

Akhirnya Taeyong menyerah akan keadaan dan mencium bibir Jaehyun. Ini adalah suatu hal yang baru bagi keduanya. Jantung Taeyong bergemuruh dengan lantang, tangannya yang tak bisa tinggal diam mulai meraba bahu Jaehyun lalu keatas ke lehernya. Deheman lirih Jaehyun yang tak akan terdengar yang lainnya tertutupi suara teriakan-teriakan.

Bibir yang pada awalnya hanya terdiam menyatu itu mulai saling melumat satu sama lain, saling memberigan gigitan-gigitan kecil dibibir pasangannya, lalu saling menghisap bibir pasangannya. Mata yang tertutup ikut menikmati keindahan ciuman keduanya.

PYAR

Lampu bioskop sudah di nyalakan kembali, artinya film bergenre horror tersebut telah usai. Taeyong terkejut, lalu menjauhkan diri dari Jaehyun dan menarik keatas maskernya. Begitupun Jaehyun, walaupun penonton yang lain akan tetap melihat bahwa ciuman mereka sangat panas dari bukti yang mereka tinggalkan.

Mulai dari kemeja Jaehyun yang kusut, topi keduanya yang terlepas sehingga terlihat rambut mereka yang tak beraturan, kaos Taeyong yang tersikap, keringat di pelipis mereka di tengah udara dingin, dan jangan lupakan nafas keduanya yang tak terengah-engah.

Langit mulai senja saat film berakhir, keduanya pun meninggalkan bioskop langsung turun menuju basement, lalu masuk ke dalam mobil. Hari ini mereka menggunakan mobil pribadi, dan karna itulah hal yang yang akan terjadi selanhutnya sudah tertebak.

Mereka melanjutkan ciuman panas di mobil tanpa perduli ada paparazzi atau fans yang melihat.

~~~ END ~~~

Halo, salam kenal.

Udah lama baca ff dan baru kali ini punya keberanian untuk post.

Ini ff pertama saya, kalau masih ada kurang lebihnya tolong kasih komentar. Supaya tambah ilmu menulisnya.

Terima kasih


End file.
